legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Msdalr1
Msdalr1 (also known as MSD) was a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4, 2011. He has the rank Roman Soldier, 1,260 posts, and over 95 likes. He has posted in nearly every forum, however before he went inactive he posted only in the Message Board Help and Suggestions Forum. On the German Message Boards, he only posted in the Community Chat Forum. His brother's accounts are L33T HAMM3R BR0Z, Hammre and Kaffet. Msdalr1 was racing Legocat4611 to Maniac, but this race was never completed as Legocat4611 went inactive and Msdalr1 was only at Craftsman when the 2012 Update came. History Msdalr1 joined LEGO.com in late 2010 using a previous account, Jerrylroach, but never posted on the Message Boards. The user in which he knew in real life, along with his brother, L33T HAMM3R BR0Z, shared the account with him to play LEGO Universe. On February 10, 2011, Msdalr1 created another account, jroach0974, to have secondary LEGO Universe accounts on. He has never posted with that account, forgot the password. On December 4, 2011, he decided to make a few posts after seeing this wiki. He made his newest account, named Msdalr1, but only posted 2 times that day, and didn't post again for more than 2 weeks. Then, he started posting very rapidly, drilling through Apprentice and Journeyman. He later made it to Initiate, and started posting slowly again. He eventually made it to JuniorBuilder on January 18, 2012. After going inactive in April 2012, Msdalr1 had low hopes of returning.However, in August, Msdalr1 returned without warning, making just under 100 posts in two days, reaching MasterBuilder. While a MasterBuilder, he changed his avatar from a diver's helm to the default avatar. He began posting even more rapidly after obtaining the rank Craftsman. He reached 1,000 posts on September 1, 2012. The next day, he made a topic called "No." that strongly complained about spam posting. This caused a lot of arguments. Also that day, he nominated himself to be an MB Legend because he had started Monthly Goal Topics, was strongly against SPAM, and had discovered many things about the old LEGO Message Boards. Ironically, because of a side-comment he made, it quickly became off-topic, and Msdalr1 had to wait a couple hours only to get his nomination rejected by the leaders of the topic. He became inactive in October 2012, but came back a couple weeks after the 2012 Update to check things out. He doesn't post anymore, but for a time still liked posts made by people he was familiar with. Trivia *Msdalr1 often looks through archives of the LEGO Message Boards, and has found posts that date back to 1999. He has discovered many things, including the fact that Pinkpanther5953 retired with all 8 studs. *Using the archives, he also became the first person to find a post by Lyoko5. *His username on LEGO Legends of Chima Online was Violet PurpleLeader, as purple is favorite color. *He was also active on other sites, such as Wikia, where he has over 10,000 edits.